


护肤品可以当润滑剂使用吗？

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 没有润滑剂就不做了？当然不行。





	护肤品可以当润滑剂使用吗？

伊布放下护肤乳液，又拿起一瓶防晒霜，对内斯塔摆了摆手，“桑德罗……擦一点嘛！”

伊布觉得自己男朋友仗着颜值过硬，过得实在太粗糙了。于是偷偷拿小本本写下了精致男友养成计划。其实伊布想写但还没来得及写，因为伊布自己也预感到计划成功率会很低。

伊布这几天给内斯塔安利了很多护肤品，都被内斯塔一脸嫌弃地拒绝了。

“不用！你用吧。”

男人不需要涂涂抹抹。

伊布挤了一些防晒霜到手上，抬手就要往内斯塔脸上抹去。内斯塔反应迅速地抓住伊布的手腕，“别闹了！…”

内斯塔从伊布手掌中把白色的防晒霜刮到自己手里，“兹拉坦，你嫌弃我黑吗？”

伊布瞪大眼睛，连忙否认，“当然不是！！怎么可能！！”

什么色号的桑德罗，都非常好看！

但是！不涂东西会晒伤的！

内斯塔逗弄着伊布只觉得有趣，他一手掀开伊布的短袖下摆，把另一只手的防晒霜拍到伊布身前，然后缓缓揉开，最后停在伊布胸前。精神放松时，伊布的胸肌软软的。内斯塔轻轻捏拽揉弄伊布的乳首，嘴唇贴近伊布的喉结，“你说你这么傻逼，像谁？”

伊布敏感地颤抖着，抽光力气一般被内斯塔摸得双腿发软，但嘴上也不忘反驳，“兹拉坦……不傻……嗯……”

内斯塔亲了亲伊布冰凉的脸颊，“傻！”

伊布凑上去吻内斯塔的嘴，调皮地勾着对方的舌头在口中搅来搅去，“……桑德罗，你嫌弃我傻？”

内斯塔低笑着脱掉伊布的短裤，“嗯。”

他又马上快速补充一句，“特别嫌弃！”

两个人互脱衣服，舌尖缠绕，吻得天崩地裂。差不多三分钟热吻，伊布觉得自己快要窒息时，内斯塔终于放开了他。伊布呼吸急促，意乱情迷地在床上滩软成一片，像一只大毛绒玩具掉进了水里。

内斯塔撑起身子伸手去拿床柜的润滑剂。他摸索了几下，不小心碰倒了几个瓶瓶罐罐，大概都是那些伊布的护肤品。

“桑德罗，润滑剂用完了吧，新买的是不是还没到？”

“嗯……”内斯塔挤了挤瓶子，里面确实空了。

“所以……今天先不做了？”伊布的语气似乎略带失望。

内斯塔想，有这种天天主动求操的男朋友，何愁润滑剂用不完呢？

内斯塔重新压到伊布身上，他伸出手摸了摸伊布的臀，接着探出手指在伊布穴口轻按，感受到后穴的湿软，伊布的后穴反射性地收缩，吃进了一小节内斯塔的手指。

“不用润滑剂也没关系……”

两个人达成共识，内斯塔亲亲伊布的嘴唇，把手指一送到底，伊布似是痛苦似是痛快地呻吟了一声，把手指紧紧夹住了，一边向上挺了挺腰。

伊布心里控诉内斯塔其实是个抖S，但是伊布自己的身体又确实是诚实的抖M，每当内斯塔露出侵略性的气息时，伊布觉得自己又流出了一些水。

但等到内斯塔继续增加手指扩张的时候，发现伊布的小穴紧紧收缩着，臀肉微微颤抖着，“兹拉坦，你太紧了……”

“桑德罗……兹拉坦有点……疼……”

果然不用润滑蛮干，还是不行。

大床平铺着纯黑色的床单已经被两人弄得尽是褶皱。伊布躺在床上赤裸着身体，主动分开两腿，跆拳道让他的柔韧性非常人可比。他抬高了腰，把私处完全暴露在内斯塔面前，阴茎直直地硬挺着，周围的阴毛已经被刮得干干净净，铃口渗出的淫水有些滴到床单上印出一点深色的污迹。

内斯塔抽出手指，望了望那些化妆品的瓶瓶罐罐，“用那些润滑行吗……”

说实话伊布也不太懂润滑剂和乳液的成分区别有多大。即使现在吃内斯塔的手指都有些勉强，也不能随便用吧。

“感觉不行……”

“好吧。”

内斯塔另有了主意。他抚上伊布翘起的肉棒撸动几下。可怜的阴茎颤巍巍的对着他流水。内斯塔低头含住了伊布直立的肉柱。一边看着伊布的表情一边深深浅浅地上下吞吐，然后用湿热的舌头绕着圆润的龟头打转。伊布感觉自己浑身的血液都集中到肉棒上，被内斯塔的嘴巴仔细照顾得快要爆炸。他双腿大张，腿根的肌肉爽得痉挛，脚指勾起微微磨蹭着床单。被深喉了几十下，随着内斯塔缩紧口腔用力一吸，伊布低呼一声忍不住射了出来。

内斯塔把伊布的精液弄到手里，然后让伊布翻身趴在床上撅起臀部，把精液倒到伊布的穴口。内斯塔一手插到小穴里继续扩张，这次顺利多了。另一只手揉捏伊布屁股的纹身。刚开始内斯塔非常不适应伊布屁股的奇葩花纹，甚至用打屁股当作纹身的惩罚。后来发现每次一碰这里，伊布都变得超级敏感，内斯塔也就坦然接受了这个情趣。果然，伊布呻吟着摆动臀部，不知是想摆脱内斯塔的手还是迎合，后穴变得更加湿滑，看样子已经做好准备承受内斯塔了。

内斯塔抽出手指扶着自己粗长的阴茎捅入伊布的后穴里。肉棒全根没入，伊布的肚子被阴茎戳得凸起了一块。内斯塔牵着伊布的手让他触摸那块凸起。

“兹拉坦，这是什么，嗯？”

伊布羞得浑身都变成粉红色，大口喘气，说不上话。

内斯塔掐着伊布的腰，开始九浅一深地肏动。肉棒浅而快地进出后穴时，伊布后穴收紧试图把肉棒留住。当阴茎直插入后穴最深处时，穴口被撑得毫无褶皱，和内斯塔的囊袋相贴，伊布满足地闭上眼呻吟出声。内斯塔也无比享受被伊布温暖紧致的后穴包裹，伊布下面的小嘴和上面的小嘴一样会吸。剧烈的性交把伊布扎起来的头发震得略微散乱，几缕发丝被汗水黏在脸上。内斯塔帮伊布捋了捋头发，又大力吸吮着伊布身上各处的皮肤，留下了斑斑点点青紫色的吻痕和淡淡的牙印。从喉结开始，到乳首处流连，再到小腹的青筋和大腿内侧，内斯塔偏偏避开伊布的阴茎。伊布被舔得又痒又麻，阴茎再度硬起来却得不到抚摸，内斯塔把伊布的双手固定到头顶了。伊布微微挣扎就会换来内斯塔下身的重重一顶。

“呜……桑德罗……碰碰……”

内斯塔觉得伊布身上有股巧克力味，又甜又腻。他对着伊布的耳后轻轻嗅着，呼吸喷到伊布耳朵上，让伊布更加燥热难耐。

“嗯？碰什么？……宝贝你是不是偷吃我的巧克力了……”内斯塔啜了啜伊布的奶头，又咂咂嘴回味了一下，仿佛故意不去理会伊布的要求，连身下操弄的动作都小了很多，更多是把硕大的肉棒停在伊布体内调整方向慢慢研磨着伊布的骚心。

“啊……没有……碰碰兹拉坦的鸡巴……求你……桑德罗……后面，后面也要……”

内斯塔揉完伊布又白又软的胸肌，又捏捏乳首，假装抱怨，“兹拉坦要求真多……”

其实内斯塔也舍不得把伊布放置太久，他握着伊布的手拉下来一起撸动伊布的肉柱，同时后穴里的肉棒也开始继续大幅度抽插起来，伊布小穴里不停流淌淫水，整个屁股都被体液弄得湿湿黏黏。

又反复操了百十下，伊布想先射，他的腰都快被做麻了，内斯塔却恶劣地用手指堵住伊布的马眼，果然换来伊布抗议性的扭动。

“乖，等我一起。”

内斯塔又挺动阴茎对着伊布的敏感点狠狠戳了几十下，伊布急切地用最后的力气夹紧了肉棒，内斯塔终于也到达高潮，他把阴茎抽出来，对着伊布的胸射出一股股浓稠的乳白色精液，同时他放开手指，让伊布第二次发泄出来。

高潮余韵中的两个人还有些空白，只是躺在床上重重喘息。

度过不应期，内斯塔侧躺在伊布身边，用手指抹了一点伊布胸前的精液涂到伊布脸上。

伊布乖乖眨眼睛不敢动，心里却黑人问号:？

内斯塔:“试试精液护肤。”

！伊布心里喊出声:精液又不是乳液！怎么可能护肤！兹拉坦不行！

然而表面上，伊布还是眨眨眼睛不敢动。

fin.


End file.
